unapologize
by g7sassluvlaff7g
Summary: I love you just slipped out from hermione's mouth. A short one-shot about Sirius and Hermione's late night rendezvous. Based on the song Unapologize by Carrie Underwood. Please R


**A/N: This is dedicated to Olivia and Dominic! I love you and your so going to make it because I will be your maid of honor! I love you Olivia! your amazing333 **

_ Last night I was pouring out my heart,_

_Like a waterfall to you_

_And with one kiss, I was a runaway train_

_Flying off its track to you_

Nothing had changed. No matter how much the years had changed them; they could still meet in the common ground of the kitchen. There were no scathing looks of judgmental people, or pressure to live up to insane expectations. No one was there to tell them that their friendship was wrong. With a bottle of firewhiskey in between them, nothing could seem wrong as they drank their demons and fears away. Every night as their talks grew stronger so did the emotion in her heart. She'd take in the haunted look in those beautiful black eyes, the way his ebony hair glided down towards his toned shoulders, and the body that had been through so much yet still retained an obvious strength. And tonight she couldn't take it, as he covered her tiny hand with his large calloused one, something in her cracked.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

_I love you came flooding out_

_Couldn't make it stop_

_Couldn't shut my mouth_

_I felt like a fool then I lied and said I was sorry_

And then she ran, stopping for a brief turn of the head and a mumbled I'm sorry before sprinting out. There was no chance for the shocked Sirius Black to answer. He sat there looking at the spot where his Hermione had just disappeared. Yes, his. If she ever let him tell her how much he loved her, to return her sentiment, he would make her his.

_But I unapologize_

_Meant every word_

_Won't take back the way I feel about you_

_Can't unsay what you heard_

_Cause you heard me right_

_And I won't try to fight it back or hide my feelings for you_

_I unapologize_

Hermione sat in her room desperately trying to reign in the tears that threatened to overtake her. She had promised herself that she wouldn't reveal her emotions anymore. She especially promised that she would never reveal herself to Sirius, a man twice her age who could never love someone as broken by her. Broken by Bellatrix, by ridicule, and by Ron. Ron, her first love who had decided he needed someone "more fun, more playful and basically someone less you." Those were his exact words. But she was over Ron, and now she wanted Sirius. She pushed everything that had ever brought her down in the past to the very back of her mind, and let her heart lead her to the future. The future that started with the man in the kitchen.

_You know people say a lot of things_

_That they don't really mean_

_And last night_

_I told a little white lie_

_Hoping you'd forget the scene_

_Where it felt like a movie under bad porch light_

_Couldn't help myself when you held me tight_

_Said what I meant and then I lied and said I was sorry_

"I love you."

His head jerked up as his eyes raked over his curly haired beauty. From her long lean legs to her beautiful brown eyes, she was gorgeous.

"I'm not sorry."

She walked slowly towards him letting his eyes watch the mesmerizing sway of her hips.

"I want you."

_I unapologize_

_Meant every word_

_Won't take back the way I feel about you_

_Can't unsay what you heard_

_Cause you heard me right_

_And I won't try to fight em back or hide my feelings for you_

_I unapologize_

"I know that technically this isn't right and maybe you don't like me the way I love you, but I had to tell you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you didn't know; if I didn't try. Your almost twice my age I know, but it doesn't matter. You're the most beautiful, understanding, funny, kind person I've ever met. I'm sorry I ran out, but I'm not sorry I ran out because I won't hide my feelings for you. And I-"

He cut her off. "Hermione, I can't decide whether you're need to explain everything out is absolutely adorable or bloody annoying because it means I'm not kissing those pretty pink lips."

"Wha-." And he kissed her soundly on the lips, letting all the words he couldn't say be explained by his mouth. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue causing her to gasp. As his tongue met hers in a dance for dominance her heart soared.

_Ooh there's no time to be holding it all _

_And trying to pretend_

_That I don't feel anything_

_Ooh I shouldn't have said I'm sorry_

"So…it's ok that I said I love you?"

"I absolutely love that you said I love you," Sirius returned. Smirking slightly he added, "I mean really, how could you not?"

_I meant every word_

_Won't take back the way I feel about you_

_Can't unsay what you heard_

_Cause you heard me right_

_And I won't try to fight it back or hide my feelings for you_

_I Unapologize_

So in the middle of one night, two totally wrong for each other people found themselves feeling totally right with each other.

_Cause you heard me right_

_Yeaaa yeah yeah yeah yeaah_

_I Unapologize_


End file.
